<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonderful Loving Ways by Shyrstyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777401">Wonderful Loving Ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne'>Shyrstyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Circle of Dreams and Wishes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, F/F, Hair Washing, mentioned aqua/cinderella/terra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua comes home after a particularly long mission. Ella is more than happy to greet her.</p>
<p>(same universe as Wish Circle, but can probably be read on its own)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aqua/Cinderella (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Circle of Dreams and Wishes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wonderful Loving Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wasn't actually planning on writing porn when i started this. in fact i didn't really have a plan at all, i just wanted to write something soft between aqua and cinderella. the porn part just kind of... happened. so uh. enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aqua walks into the castle with a pack slung across her back, and positively covered in dirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The castle staff bustle to and fro, fretting over her, but she’s not injured and so dismisses them with a wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could someone tell Ella I’m home?” Is all she asks, and one of the younger servant boys gives a hurried nod and runs off, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She makes her way to the rooms set aside for her and her family, setting her worn pack down and starting to untie some of her ribbons, wincing as some of them nearly stick to her. She’s disgusting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she should have asked one of the staff to run a bath for her too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too late now, she shrugs. She’s fully capable of running the water herself, tired and sore though she may be. The castle’s plumbing was old fashioned, to be sure, but it still stood above some worlds she had visited, where there was none at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanders into the side wash room, only half dressed, and starts working the pump. She doesn’t bother checking the temperature, knowing her affinity with magic will be able to heat it far more easily to a perfect temperature later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aqua? Tabir said- Oh!” A voice exclaims, and Aqua looks up to see Ella stepping into the room, hurriedly closing the door behind her. Aqua flushes, embarrassed. It was easy to forget propriety when you spent weeks on the road alone (or with a small group of trusted individuals).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re home.” Ella steps forward, pulling Aqua in for a hug, seeming uncaring of how filthy the other woman is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ella!” Aqua laughs. “You could have waited until I was clean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense.” Ella waves her hand dismissively. “If I’d had to wait another second I might have burst!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I hope it was worth it then.” Aqua reaches up to tug on Ella’s bodice, the transfers of dirt evident on it’s white ruffles. Ella leans in, a sultry look in her blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” Aqua huffs. “But I would like to be clean now. I haven’t had a proper bath in weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella giggles, but steps away to let Aqua get to business. Ella has an idea though, and moves over to the abandoned pump, working it again so the water once more splashes into the tub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do that-” Aqua starts to protest, but Ella shakes her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, darling, let me help. I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, alright.” It wasn’t a difficult fight, as Aqua cedes defeat. Her whole body ached, and crawling into a warm bath sounded far more divine than whatever small discipline-based urge she had that wanted her to do everything herself. Aqua shrugs out of her pink straps and starts unlacing her corset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s aware of Ella’s eyes on her, and in a fit of mischief, takes her time with each movement as she undresses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not hear Terra with you.” Ella’s voice is a touch breathy, but not as much as Aqua was hoping for. She’d have to try harder. “Is he not coming home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Aqua answers, finishing untying one side of her corset, and breathing deeply now that it’s loose. “Him and Ven wanted to check in with Riku first.” She unclips the snap around her neck, letting her top fall, leaving her breasts on full view. “So it’s just us until tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A shame.” Ella answers, and oh there’s that breathy sound Aqua was looking for. She feels a little bad leaving Terra out of this, but he <em>was</em> the one who wanted to take an extra day to check up on things. She’d have to make it up to him later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aqua leans over the edge of the bath, prepping a low-intensity fire spell and running her fingers across the slowly filling water. Ella is good at multitasking (and oh is she, Aqua knows), still pumping the water evenly despite being thoroughly… distracted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tub is full enough, and then Aqua is the one distracted as she shimmies out of the last vestiges of her clothing and sinks into the warm water. She sighs blissfully as it hits her skin, soothing sore muscles and washing away the first layers of grime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like you don’t even need me.” Ella teases, and Aqua is tempted to flick water at her, but she’s just too content to make the effort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know about that.” She teases right back. “Buuut.. I think I can make room for you anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella moves around the tub, trailing a finger across Aqua’s shoulders before coming to a stop behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First though, I wouldn’t be a very good partner if I didn’t take care of you a bit, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aqua feels Ella’s fingers, callused and gentle, start to massage into her back and shoulders, and she can’t help the breathy moan that comes out of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s divine.” She sags. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for you.” Ella’s smile is evident in her tone, and that’s where they spend the next few minutes. It’s only when Aqua is thoroughly relaxed, leaning back against the back of the basin that Ella steps away and starts to strip herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aqua watches her with half lidded eyes, relaxed but thoroughly enjoying the view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella is wearing only a simple dress today- not uncommon, she doesn’t much care for the overly complicated wears that most other royalty does, so it’s only a few moments while she unlaces her bodice and slips her shift off. She’s gained some confidence since the first time she’d undressed in front of someone, but she still has to fight down a blush as Aqua watches her, clearly pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She picks up the necessary supplies and moves around the tub again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit up.” She asks, and Aqua obliges. Ella sets her supplies on the little shelf nearby and slips into the water behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water sloshes, nearly overflowing the lip of the basin, but neither of them are worried about it. The room is well equipped to deal with spills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella runs her fingers through Aqua’s hair, gently pulling out the looser tangles, and laying it flat so she can work with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hair washing was something of a process here, but with how short Aqua’s was it wasn’t quite so intensive. Despite that Ella can feel Aqua lean back into her as she drags her nails lightly across her scalp, pressing the pads of her fingers into the somehow still tense muscles at the top of her neck. She does her work slowly, drawing out each press as much as she can, revelling in the noises Aqua makes in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she’s done she moves down, picking up the soap and rubbing it into a smooth lather across the other woman’s back. She’s smooth and methodical, leaving no dirt behind and washing it away into the water below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you.” She says as she works, pressing a soft kiss into Aqua’s neck. Another. Another. Traveling down her collar and onto her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me.” Aqua murmurs. Such a simple request. She can do that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella washes the soap away, leaving glistening sling behind, fresh and pink before her. She anticipates it shining even more with sweat. But she’s getting ahead of herself. She reaches around Aqua, a chaste hug at first, save for fingertips trailing ever so lightly against rough skin. Arm, stomach, chest… coming teasingly close but not actually touching her nipples. Aqua shifts at the taunt, and Ella stifles a giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience.” She whispers into Aqua’s ear. She can just barely see Aqua bite her lip at this angle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ve had enough of patience.” Aqua doesn’t whine, it’s not her style, but this is about as close as she gets in Ella’s experience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That so?” She gives in to the urge and nips at Aqua’s bare earlobe, just enough to feel it, and is rewarded by Aqua’s leg twitching at the touch, sending water sloshing once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a tease.” Aqua pouts. “I can hardly return the favour like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella sighs, but there’s a smile on her face. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aqua’s preference to be in charge, to give as much as she takes, but that’s not Ella’s plan today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve had a long journey.” Ella soothes, running her hands across the other woman’s breasts. “Let me take care of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for once, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lets Aqua think it over, no notion not given it’s full due in the Masters mind, and meanwhile Ella fondles her gently. She goes no further than she already has, but still takes this moment to simply appreciate the comforting weight of a breast in each hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aqua’s weren’t all that big, in truth they looked larger than they were on Aqua’s slim frame and her tight clothing. Ella herself likely had larger, even despite years of malnutrition. Ella had never understood men's obsession with size; to her, Aqua’s were perfect, simply because they were Aqua’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Aqua finally allows. “But I’m making it up to you later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella rolls a nipple under her thumb, making Aqua squeak in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then we’ll both make it up to Terra when he arrives.” Ella continues as though she hasn’t trapped a nipple between two fingers, tugging on it lightly, just enough to make Aqua continue making noises in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of- of course.” Aqua agrees. Poor girl, already losing her train of thought, Ella thinks. She seems awful pent up. Had they had no time for anything on the road?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, probably not. Very mission oriented people, her loves. And with Ventus nearby that would kill almost any mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, all just more reason to give her all her attention now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She trails butterfly kisses across her neck and shoulders, teasing Aquas left breast as she does. Her right hand wanders downward- slowly, no rush, sinking into the water. She traces around her belly button a few times before wandering further, eventually finding the floating bush of little hairs she’s been working towards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rubs tiny circles into Aqua’s clit, the little mound hard and raised already from her previous teasing. She doesn’t bother entering the hole below, knowing from experience that despite what one might think, water makes for a terrible lubricant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucky then, that penetration is not necessary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little circles grow wider, and she presses just a touch harder. Aqua gasps beneath Ella’s hand, back arching. Ella returns to her little circles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ella,” Aqua pleads. “Ella, please, ah-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, love?” Ella encourages, moving her left hand to the other breast, teasing that nipple just as she’d done the other one. Just as Aqua seems to be relaxing she shifts, squeezing Aqua’s clit between two fingers gently as she simultaneously tugs on her nipple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Aqua gasps again, head tipping back and water spilling across the floor. “Yes, please, I want-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella returns to her gentle circles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-you to stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span> me!” Aqua pouts, but she’s breathless and flushed, and despite her annoyance she’s still clearly enjoying herself. Still, Aqua did like it a little harder than Ella herself does, and eventually the water will start getting cold, so Ella decides to oblige her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish.” She says as she increases pressure. Not all at once of course, but as she continues her circles they get a little faster, and she presses a little harder. Aqua moans in gratitude, coming from deep within her chest that Ella feels even through the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tugs on the woman’s nipples again, causing Aqua to nearly hiccup as she squeaks. It’s adorable. She wishes she were in front, if only because she knows what effect teeth have on those parts when applied correctly, but she makes do fine with fingers and the light scraping of short nails. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aqua’s breath grows heavy and she sinks back against Ella as her rigorous muscle controls fails her, and Ella ups the pressure once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aqua cries out, legs spread wide and chest heaving as she hits orgasm. Ella coaxes her through it patiently, drawing out her pleasure as long as she can, hot breath in her ear and both hands busy with breast and clit. She keeps going until finally Aqua slumps against her, all tension leaving her at once, and Ella holds her trembling body close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waters starting to get cold, but neither move for several minutes, simply enjoying laying against each other. It’s only when Aqua finally sighs that either of them move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we’ll both be more comfortable in bed.” She says as she sits up, and Ella must admit that she’s right. Still, she takes a moment to appreciate the way the water runs down Aqua’s naked body as she exits the tub, tiny rivulets tracing every stretch mark and contour of her beautiful body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pouts as Aqua slips on a bathrobe, but it quickly vanishes as Aqua moves towards the doorway, leaning against it as she looks back at Ella still in the tub. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” She asks, voice low. “Are you coming? I still have to make it up to you after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella is quite sure she’s never exited a bath so fast. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry not sorry i did this instead of an actual, proper followup to wish circle lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>